fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanith/Supports
With Oscar C Support *'Tanith:' Oh, excuse me... *'Oscar:' Yes? *'Tanith:' Did you just drop this cloth? *'Oscar:' Oops. Yes, that's mine. Thank you for picking it up. I apologize for troubling you, Commander Tanith. *'Tanith:' What is your name? *'Oscar:' Silly me. I forgot to introduce myself! I am Oscar, of the Greil Mercenaries. It's a pleasure to meet you, milady. *'Tanith:' Hm. I hadn't thought you were one of the mercenaries. That's quite interesting. I am here with only a minimal retinue, but I hope that we can demonstrate the greatness of Begnion's knights. *'Oscar:' I am well aware of Begnion's reputation. It's an honor to meet the leader of such an esteemed force. *'Tanith:' You're too kind. *'Oscar:' It was a pleasure meeting you, milady. *'Tanith:' Hm... Such a well-mannered young man. I always thought mercenaries were rude, crude, and vulgar men... Ike certainly has some fine lads under his command. B Support *'Oscar:' Tanith, I must say, the charge you lead the other day was spectacular. *'Tanith:' We are knights of Begnion, after all. Anything less than a direct charge, knight against knight, would sully the honor of our apostle and our motherland. *'Oscar:' I'd heard stories of your bravery before, but to see you in action was incredible! To see so many pegasus knights swooping onto the battlefield at once, it was like seeing the sun break through the clouds. *'Tanith:' You over-romanticize us. *'Oscar:' Oh, no, milady. It was a sight to behold. But, and do not take offense at this, might I share an observation with you? It strikes me that your strategy works only if you have the superior numbers. *'Tanith:' Admittedly, in most battles, Begnion has the advantage of numbers. I can't recommend this tactic in our current campaign. *'Oscar:' I agree. Our army is constantly undermanned. Sometimes, it's a struggle just to get the basic necessities! It goes without saying that we'll never have access to all the resources that Begnion enjoys. *'Tanith:' Well, you seem to understand how to fight well enough with few numbers. Tell me, what would you do? *'Oscar:' We take advantage of our individual soldiers' strengths. Where you would overwhelm your foe with numbers, we cannot risk the losses. We cannot afford to lose a single soldier, even if his sacrifice brings us victory. After all, we might win a battle that way, but we will not be able to last out the war. Do not let honor drag you into a duel you cannot win. Dishonor is better than death if withdrawing means you live to fight again. *'Tanith:' Retreating from a fight is not an easy thing to do, but I must admit, your words make sense given our numbers. *'Oscar:' And I would hate to lose your strength to preserve something as intangible as honor. *'Tanith:' But you know, the pegasus knights can be stubborn. I'm not sure even I can convince them to change their tactics. *'Oscar:' Then I'll help you convince them. Maybe my experiences will be all the proof they need. *'Tanith:' You'd do that? *'Oscar:' Yes, of course. I don't have even half the experience you do, but if there's any chance I can help, I will. *'Tanith:' Oh, I think you can be quite persuasive. You know, you're not what I expected from a mercenary. *'Oscar:' I'm glad to have surprised you then, milady. *'Tanith:' We should be going. You'd best keep up with me. I have no intention of waiting for you and your horse! *'Oscar:' Well, perhaps I'll have to surprise you a second time! A Support *'Tanith:' Are you going somewhere, Oscar? *'Oscar:' Yes, milady. I was just about to prepare supper. Is there something you needed? *'Tanith:' No, it's nothing important... I just wanted to thank you. Your insights into mercenary tactics have been helpful. I feel like I've learned more here than I did at the academy! Why, I'm starting to wish that I could take you back to Begnion with me, so that we could all benefit from your wisdom. *'Oscar:' That's kind of you to say, milady. *'Tanith:' By the way...you cook? *'Oscar:' Yes, milady. As I've said, we're a small company. Each of us handles a variety of tasks, from fighting to cooking to cleaning. *'Tanith:' You are full of surprises! *'Oscar:' You think so? *'Tanith:' I may be a fine warrior, but... It's embarrassing to admit, but I can't even crack an egg without hurting someone. The last meal I prepared at the academy took three of our finest generals out of action for nearly a month. *'Oscar:' Oh, my... *'Tanith:' Shocking, isn't it? *'Oscar:' Oh, no. I take it as a testament to your skills as a warrior. Just...remind me never to accept an invitation to dinner. Or...you know, if you'd like, I could teach you a little... *'Tanith:' You'd teach me how to cook? *'Oscar:' Only if you'd like. *'Tanith:' Hm. I'm sure you're as good an instructor in the cooking arts as in the military ones. All right. I accept your offer! With Marcia C Support *'Marcia:' ...Oh! *'Tanith:' Marcia. It's been a while. *'Marcia:' Oh, chestnuts! D-Deputy Commander Tanith!? What...are you doing here? *'Tanith:' I was just about to ask you the same thing. As deputy commander of the Holy Guard, I took this position on imperial orders. I never would have thought I'd run into one of my former subordinates so soon... *'Marcia:' W-we've been together since we crossed into Daein?! Oh, I had no idea! Talk about strange luck! Heh... *'Tanith:' It certainly is. I'm so glad I've come across my...special subordinate. I've been looking for you for a long time, you know... *'Marcia:' D-Deputy Commander, your eyes... why are you squinting at me like that? Are you...angry? *'Tanith:' Oh, I'm angry. I am very angry. Very angry indeed. Right now I'm weighing my options... Which penalty should I inflict on you for deserting the Begnion Holy Guard? *'Marcia:' I'm... I'm no deserter! Didn't you read the letter of resignation I wrote? *'Tanith:' Did you think you could cast off your sworn duty by scribbling on a piece of paper? You should know the weight of being a soldier in the service of the Begnion Holy Guard. *'Marcia:' I'm... I'm sorry! But I was in such a hurry... *'Tanith:' ...Commander Sigrun is a charitable person. She says she is willing to overlook your desertion. *'Marcia:' Phew... *'Tanith:' However! I put an end to that nonsense! I told her that I would bring you back at any cost and deliver the appropriate penalty. I hope you're ready! *'Marcia:' Oh! I just remembered I have to be somewhere! Somewhere really far away... Excuse me, ma'am! Yaaaaa! *'Tanith:' Stop right there! You're not going to get away this time! B Support *'Tanith:' Marcia! *'Marcia:' Eeeeeeek! D-Deputy Commander! *'Tanith:' What a disgraceful little scream! You should know how to behave in front of your former superior. *'Marcia:' But... Deputy Commander... Are you still upset with me? *'Tanith:' I certainly am! State your reason for deserting your duty as a pegasus knight! You were never one to run away! Even during the most intense missions... You were no coward, Marcia. I've even seen some knights leave because of a silly romantic distraction... but not you. *'Marcia:' Well, if you must know... My brother went missing after he accrued a massive debt. *'Tanith:' Debt? *'Marcia:' Yes. Men began coming to my barracks to collect their money instead of hunting down my brother. That's why I went to find him. I met Ike and his company during my search, and I joined after they saved me from a vicious band of boat monkeys. But I still didn't find my brother. *'Tanith:' ... *'Marcia:' I figured that if I traveled with Ike, I'd eventually find my brother. That's why I'm still with them. *'Tanith:' I see... So he skipped town because of his debts. As your former superior officer, I do feel some sympathy for you. *'Marcia:' Then-- *'Tanith:' Nevertheless! You are still a deserter. It makes no difference why. You will still be punished once my mission is complete. *'Marcia:' Awww... Come on! A Support *'Marcia:' So, you know... I was thinking... If possible... It would be great if you could overlook my punishment. *'Tanith:' Punishing deserters to the harshest degree of the law has always been an iron rule. I cannot make a special exception for you. *'Marcia:' Deputy Commander... Why do you have to be so mean?! *'Tanith:' Why am I mean!? Because you deserted, I had to-- *'Marcia:' You were always like that. Unlike Commander Sigrun, you never once commended our unit. You think you understand us, but you don't. You're just heartless and frigid. *'Tanith:' Don't you get it? Why do you think I'm coming down on you so hard!? *'Marcia:' Excuse me? *'Tanith:' I wouldn't normally say this, but... I had high expectations for you, Marcia. I thought you could take the reins and someday lead the Holy Guard. *'Marcia:' What!? Where did that come from? Back in Begnion, you said nothing about any of this. *'Tanith:' Do you think I would say something like that on my own? I have no choice now. I'll offer counsel to the commander, and see to it that you have a place back on the Guard. If you come back, I might just forget all about your desertion. *'Marcia:' Deputy Commander... I... I appreciate it! With Reyson C Support *'Tanith:' Do you have a moment, Prince Reyson? *'Reyson:' Oh, you're the apostle's... *'Tanith:' Yes, Your Highness. My name is Tanith, and I lead Begnion's holy guard of pegasus knights. *'Reyson:' What brings you here? *'Tanith:' I wanted to let you know that the apostle has ordered me to keep you safe. She is quite sincere in her desire to help. *'Reyson:' She seeks redemption for what happened all those years ago, does she? I have no need for bodyguards. I can protect myself. *'Tanith:' I mean no disrespect, Your Highness, but even the youngest child in Begnion knows the heron clan abhors fighting. If you refuse to fight, how will you protect yourself? *'Reyson:' That is my own concern. Not yours. *'Tanith:' I beg to differ. I am under imperial orders. I cannot abandon my duty, and so your safety is very much my concern. *'Reyson:' Your beorc orders do not affect me. I have wasted enough time with you. Now excuse me. *'Tanith:' His body seems so frail, but his will is strong. He's not going to make it easy for me to protect him. What am I to do? B Support *'Tanith:' Your Highness. *'Reyson:' Tanith. *'Tanith:' It looks like you've healed quite nicely from that wound you sustained in our last battle. *'Reyson:' ... *'Tanith:' I don't mean to sound disrespectful, Your Highness, but I feel it's reckless for you to join us on the battlefield. Several soldiers from my retinue have complained that, when they try to protect you, you charge headlong into danger. Please, stay out of harm's way and allow us to guard you. Your behavior endangers us all. *'Reyson:' I will remain on the battlefield until Commander Ike tells me he no longer has need of my powers. No one else may command me. *'Tanith:' But, Your Highness--! *'Reyson:' That having been said, I appreciate your concern. But again, I need no bodyguards. Now stop following me! *'Tanith:' ...If it weren't for that imperial order, he'd need a bodyguard to protect him from ME. A Support *'Tanith:' Your Highness. I owe you my thanks. Your songs saved my life the other day. *'Reyson:' I am glad you are safe. I have never seen your pegasus balk before an enemy. She usually moves so swiftly. *'Tanith:' We've been fighting so hard lately. I think she must have been exhausted. She didn't want to let me down... If you had not sung your galdr then... I don't like to think what could have happened—to her or to me. Again, I thank you, Your Highness. *'Reyson:' Do you still think I am of no value because I do not fight? *'Tanith:' No, Your Highness. I hadn't realized how valuable you could be. I was arrogant, and I was wrong. To think I'd intended to protect you, and yet you wound up saving me. I have dishonored Begnion. *'Reyson:' It does not matter. As long as you understand that I need no protection. *'Tanith:' No, it matters quite a bit. I'm in over my head. I cannot remain here, not after this humiliation. I return at once to Begnion. There, I shall await the judgment of the apostle. *'Reyson:' You jest! It was a minor tactical error. You needn't abandon us for-- *'Tanith:' No... Dishonorable discharge is the only path left for me... The apostle charged me with a task, and I have failed her. *'Reyson:' If you will not listen to reason, then I see only one recourse. I appoint you as my escort. You have fulfilled your apostle's orders. *'Tanith:' But, Your Highness, I have already seen that I will be nothing but a burden to you. How can I protect you? *'Reyson:' I will protect you. We will protect one another. Remain here, and fulfill your duty. *'Tanith:' Your Highness, I would be pleased to accept your appointment. I have misjudged you once. I swear I shall not do it again. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports